Hey Arnold! - Hey Cuz!
by SharonMckellie
Summary: This is for a request from Starfiction123! Arnie comes back for a visit. However, he still has a crush on Helga G. Pataki! How will Arnold deal with this revelation? Especially, since he and Helga are now dating!
1. Ch 1 THE ARRIVAL

**CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL**

 **This is a request from** **Starfiction123!**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, it's taken me so long to write this fanfic. I lost inspiration, but now I'm back and hope to write yet another Hey Arnold! fanfiction!**

 **NOTE: This takes place after TJM!**

It was a quiet day at the Sunset Arms Boarding House. Arnold was busy working on something for school upstairs in his room. He was trying to make a glider for his science project. It involved aerodynamics to see what glider would fly farther using certain papers and substances. Earlier, he had asked his parents for their help on it, but they got so excited that they began conducting their own experiments. As or right now, Stella and Miles were on the rooftop sending their paper gliders out into the city. Still, Arnold was a bit glad they had gotten distracted. He wanted to be able to construct his own glider on his own. While he was deep in thought, he heard a knock on the door.

"Probably an angry neighbor that got hit in the head with dad's glider," Arnold thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard his grandpa's voice welcoming someone into the boarding house.

"Oh hello Arnie! I had forgotten that you were coming. Come on in!" Phil's voice called out.

Arnold sighed loudly. Truthfully, he had forgotten that his strange country cousin was spending the weekend here as well. Now, he would never get his project off the ground...literally. Not wanting to be rude, Arnold began walking downstairs to greet his strange visitor. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, Grandpa Phil gave Arnold a weird look. A look that read, "Sorry Shortman, looks like he's returned."

"Hey Arnie," Arnold said to his cousin.

"Hey," Arnie replied along with his signature snort.

Strangely, Arnold noticed that he was carrying a strange box in his hands. When he inquired about it, Arnie just said, "it contains my nuts."

Arnold then heard his Grandpa Phil give a stifling laugh from the kitchen.

"Oh," Arnold said ignoring his Grandpa. "Do you eat them?"

"No," Arnie said. "I collect them. It's a hobby." *SNORT

Ignoring the weirdness in the room, Arnold directed Arnie to the kitchen. He then informed him the whole story about finding his parents in San Lorenzo. Being a good storyteller, Arnold went on about how he had helped save mountain people called the Green Eyes, how the country looked, and all the details in between. However, Arnie didn't seem the least bit interested. At least, Arnold couldn't tell if he was interested or not. After all, he made the same face 24/7.

Miles and Stella entered the kitchen. Miles had one eye covered with his hand.

"Don't worry I'll get you some ice," Stella said comforting Miles. "Your father had a glider hit him in the eye," she told Arnold.

Suddenly, she looked at the strange little visitor that sat at the table and noticed something familiar about him.

"Arnie?" She asked.

Arnie looked at her with an added snort.

"It's me. Your aunt Stella."

 **Other note: Also, my other HA! fanfic (Yahoo Soda Love) was published in the "Pataki Press," an online Hey Arnold! fan online magazine that you guys should check out! I'll put the link at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **Pataki Press Link: site/thepatakipress/**


	2. Ch 2 THE GAME

**CHAPTER 2: THE GAME**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, it's for the late update! My plan is to update this every Thursday!**

 **Also, if you have any ideas feel free to review or PM!**

"Arnie?" Stella asked.

Arnie looked at her with an added snort.

"It's me. Your aunt Stella."

Suddenly, she wrapped the strange country cousin in a hug. What was strange to Arnold was that he could have sworn he saw a slight smile on Arnie's face. Arnold had rarely seen a smile outstretch on the weird boy's visage. The majority of the time, he made the same unemotional half-lidded stare.

"So, how are your parents?" Stella said.

"Good," Arnie replied.

"Oh. We should visit sometime," Miles said joining into the conversation.

"NO!" Arnold yelled at his father.

His mom and dad stared at him in surprise. Arnold then gave a nervous smile. He didn't mean to yell like that, but the thought of visiting Arnie's home still reminded him of the nightmare he had that strange day.

"I mean...why don't we go to the arcade Arnie?" Arnold said trying to clear the air.

"That's a great idea son. Meanwhile, your mom and I will OW!" Miles said putting a hand to his still bruised eye.

Stella smiled at her husband. He was such a clutz. "We'll catch up with you later Arnold," she said smiling.

Arnold led Arnie outside the boarding house. Cats, dogs, Abner, and the new additions: a snake, bat, and butterfly poured out onto the streets. Of course, the two cousins ignored this occurrence. They began walking down the sidewalk as Arnold tried to initiate conversation. However, it seemed like every topic he brought up Arnie acted like he wasn't interested. Either that, or he was interested but Arnold couldn't tell. Arnold then noticed that Arnie was still carrying the strange box with him. He knew that Arnie told him that it had mixed nuts in it, but Arnold wasn't sure. Why would he be carrying it around all the time? Suddenly, Arnold also took notice that the box was heart-shaped. He wanted to ask Arnie about it once more, but he knew that that conversation would go nowhere. Finally, after a long and awkward walk, they reached the arcade. Once they were inside, Arnold could see Stinky and Sid playing the Galaga arcade game.

"Go Stinky go! You almost beat my score!" Sid said cheering his friend on.

"Well, I can't do it with you yelling at me Sid," Stinky said growing frustrated.

Stinky moved the joystick back and forth when suddenly his ship was shot and bright lights flashed on the gaming screen.

"Aww gee," he said.

"Don't worry Stinky you'll get em' next time," Sid said patting his friend on the back.

"Hey guys," Arnold said walking up to them with his cousin.

"Hey Arnold," Stinky said happily before looking at Arnie. "Hey Arnie," he said with a shift in tone.

"Hey," Arnie said with a snort.

"Uh...you wanna play Galaga?" Sid said awkwardly.

"Sure."

"You do that Arnie. I'm going to get some tokens," Arnold said leaving his cousin with Sid and Stinky.

Arnie grabbed the joystick and the controls. Sid whispered in Stinky's ear. Apparently, the two were betting on how long Arnie's game would last. For about 3 minutes, Arnie was at the controls. For a strange little country boy, he sure was fast at the controls. The ship moved back and forth and shot at the other ships. With each point scored, the whole arcade began to take notice. Suddenly, bright lights flashed once more on the screen. Arnie's high score? 5000 points. He had beaten Stinky's record. Sid, Stinky, and other people in the arcade cheered.

"Wow," Arnold thought. "Arnie's got game."


	3. Ch 3 THE MUTUAL LOVE

**CHAPTER 3: THE MUTUAL LOVE**

 **Again, if you have any ideas feel free to review or PM!**

"Wow! I bet you could even beat Harold's high score!" Stinky said pointing over to Harold who was eating a Mr. Fudgey Bar.

"Hey!" Harold yelled, taking offense.

Arnold walked over to Arnie and handed him some tokens. Arnie accepted them and was going to put them into his pocket, but first...he had to count them.

"1, 2, 3..." he began pointing at the golden tokens in his hand.

Arnold rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to stand there all the while Arnie counted the probably 30 tokens he had in his hands. Walking around the arcade, Arnold spotted the one game he had been dying to play. It was a new game called Kombat. Gerald had told him all about it. In fact, Gerald said it was so tough that not even he could get the high score. So, Arnold inserted his tokens. The start-up screen appeared with flashing lights and synthesized music. Arnold selected his player: a black-belt master. He could relate. (Be as the frog in the pond right?) As Arnold began moving the joystick back and forth and hitting the blue button to defeat his opponent, he noticed the game was getting harder and harder.

"Come on," he said sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Suddenly, his character had been destroyed with a punch to the face. Though even with his inner disappointment, he heard someone next to him rejoice with happiness.

"Yeah! Still not enough to beat the high score though right football head," the voice said.

Arnold looked next to him. It was none other than Helga G. Pataki. Apparently, the game Kombat could as be played as a multi-player game, so he had just battled Helga in the game. Strangely, his mind had been so focused on the game that he hadn't even noticed that she had been standing next to him the entire time.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said blushing. After all, he had just gotten beat by a girl. Not that he minded, it was just his country bumpkin cousin had gotten a high score and made everyone in the arcade cheer. He was just glad the guys weren't around to give him a hard time about it.

"What's wrong Arnold," Helga said noticing the sullen look on his face.

Arnold said nothing but pointed over to the Galaga arcade machine at Arnie. Helga looked over and saw the strange cousin. Within an instant, she immediately remembered that moment in the cafeteria. It was back in the day when she was helping Arnold make Lila jealous by pretending to go out with him and pretending to be a couple. It had been an extremely awkward and uncomfortable situation. However, now it was more awkward considering the fact that she and Arnold now had a mutual love and understanding of one another since saving his parents in San Lorenzo.

"Arnold doesn't know what Arnie said to me, and I'd like to keep it that way," Helga thought to herself. "Arnie? Right...I-I remember him," she said aloud to Arnold.

"Apparently, so does everyone else," Arnold said pointing as the people once again cheered Arnie on.

"Aw, don't worry about it Arnold, you're still number 1 in my book," she said smiling, her arms folded nervously behind her back. "Or should I say books considering all the poetry," she thought.

"Thanks Helga," Arnold said blushing.

Even though the two did admit their feelings for one another, the awkwardness still lurked in the room and tension between the two. After all, they were only 11 years old now. Still kids and still youthful about love. Well, maybe except for Helga. While he was playing the game, Arnie looked over to where his cousin and the beautiful girl were standing. His eyes locked in on Helga.

"Excuse me," Arnie said to Sid and Stinky walking away from the arcade game. He then momentarily came back, grabbed the strange heart shaped box, and began walking over to the two young lovebirds.


	4. Ch 4 THE REQUEST

**CHAPTER 4: THE REQUEST**

 **Again, if you have any ideas feel free to review or PM!**

Arnold was taken aback that Arnie had approached both he and Helga. After all, even though things were awkward between the two, Arnie just made it even weirder. Helga stared at the country bumpkin and noticed that-

DID ARNIE JUST WINK AT HER?

 _This is so creepy._ Helga thought. Then she looked back at Arnold. He looked almost as uncomfortable as she was. The half-lidded gaze that Arnold usually wore wasn't there. Instead was an uncomfortable wide-eyed gaze at Arnie. Did Arnold notice the wink too? _Is my love actually going to fight over me?_ Helga thought. She then thought up a daydream of a muscular Arnold saving her from the inhuman monster known as Arnie.

"Don't worry my love," daydream Arnold said to her as he ran alongside her in a...cornfield? The two grabbed each other's hands and began running together hand in hand while a crazed drooling mad Arnie chased them.

"I won't let anything happen to you Helga," daydream Arnold said.

"And I won't either my love," daydream Helga said.

"Helga," daydream Arnold said lovingly.

"Yes...my love."

"Helga," daydream Arnold said even more lovingly.

"Yes...my-"

Helga awoke from her short daydream. The real Arnold had been calling her name and waving his hand in front of her face. She was taken aback by the idea that he had caught her in yet another one of her imaginative creations.

"WHAT?" Helga yelled staring at Arnold.

"I was just asking if you wanted to go to the park with me," Arnold said blushing.

Helga stared at the young boy. _Oh my gosh! Is he asking me out...like a date?_

"Uh...sure...Arnold," she said. "I guess so.

"Awesome," Arnold said smiling.

The young couple began to walk away but stopped once they heard a familiar phlegmy snort behind them. Arnold slapped a hand to his forehead. He had actually forgotten all about Arnie. But could you blame him? Here he was, standing next to what could possibly be his future girlfriend...the thought of he and Helga together was enough to make his heart go pitter-patter.

"Sorry...Arnie...Did you want something?" Arnold said praying that Arnie would just leave the two alone.

"Can I come with you?" He said with a snort.

Arnold and Helga went wide-eyed. What a weird request! Arnie wanted to tag along with them on their date?! Arnold sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course, Arnie wanted to tag along! He was always getting in the way of everything. First Lila. Now Helga. Arnold looked down at his shoes and then at the arcade ceiling. He did this because he was trying to think of a polite way of telling Arnie no. As much as he didn't like Arnie, he was still family. And he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Finally, Arnold thought of a perfect response.

"Why don't you hang with Sid and Stinky? After all, you did beat his high score."

Arnie turned his head creepily over to where Sid and Stinky were still standing. Then he turned his head back to face his cousin.

"No...*snort...I'm good," Arnie said holding his heart-shaped box.

 _Crap! Why can't you be straight-forward with him Arnold! Tell him to take a hike!_ Helga thought, her temper rising. She then watched as her beloved opened his mouth to speak. Was this it? Was he really going to tell Arnie to get lost? Helga waited in anticipation. The football head's mouth opened and all that came out was...

"Oh...okay."

Helga was annoyed. _Oh okay? What the heck did that mean? Oh...Arnold, you're such a boy scout._

So, the two lovebirds exited the arcade with Arnie and headed for the park. What a fine first date this will turn out to be...

 **Note: Seriously, if you guys have any ideas...feel free to message me or review! I'm running out of inspiration and ideas for this story. :(**


	5. Ch 5 THE BALLOON

**CHAPTER 5: THE DATE**

 **Again, if you have any ideas TELL ME!**

 **Also, sorry for the late update, but without many ideas or directions for this story...it's hard for me to write.**

So, the two lovebirds exited the arcade with Arnie and headed for the park. What a fine first date this will turn out to be...

The park looked lovelier than ever! The flowers were in bloom, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Everything about the place, in Helga's mind, screamed ROMANCE. There was only one thing that was out of place...Arnie... Helga then looked at her beloved Arnold. He seemed to be daydreaming. _I'll bet he' thinking of how perfect this date is going to be!_ Helga thought; sighing lovingly out loud.

 _This date is going to be a nightmare with Arnie around._ Arnold thought. On the other hand, and from a positive standpoint, maybe they wouldn't even know Arnie was there. I mean...he'd probably just stand there and look uninterested. Suddenly, Arnold spotted the perfect thing to start off the date! A balloon stand! He could buy Helga a balloon as an icebreaker for the date! What was even better?! There was one balloon that was pink and heart shaped.

Arnold looked at Helga. She carried with her a lovesick smile, dreamy blue eyes, and blond pigtails that captured her whole personality. Suddenly, he realized that both of them had been daydreaming way too long!

"Sorry Helga, I was thinking," he said nervously. "You want a balloon?"

"S-S-Sure Arnold," Helga said also in a nervous voice. _A balloon? Well, it's better than just standing here awkwardly,_ Helga thought.

Carefully, Arnold took Helga by the hand and walked her over to the balloon vendor.

"What do you want kid," the vendor said in a gruff Boston accent.

"Can I have that-" Arnold paused in shock. The pink heart-shaped balloon that he had spotted earlier was gone! "Uh...that blue one I guess."

The vendor then untied the balloon and took the $1.50 from Arnold. As Arnold grabbed onto the blue balloon, he wished it would somehow change color. _I really wanted that heart-shaped one. It would have been more romantic._ Arnold thought sadly.

"Thanks, Arnold. Hey, it's the same color as your hat," Helga said with a wink.

Helga was right. It was the same color as Arnold's sentimental tiny blue hat. Maybe he hadn't screwed up after all. Still, it bugged him as to whatever happened to that pink balloon. However, it didn't take long for Arnold to get his answer.

There stood Arnie sitting on a park bench, with the balloon in one hand and the mysterious heart-shaped box in the other. Arnold couldn't figure out how in the world he had bought a balloon before them. He and Helga must have stared a one another longer than he thought. Then, the strange country cousin stood up and walked up to Helga. Saying no words...he handed the balloon to Helga.

"Uh...thanks I guess," she said looking from Arnold to Arnie.

"I thought it matched your personality," Arnie said to her.

Arnold was shocked. That wordy sentence was probably the most intelligent thing that had ever come out of Arnie's mouth. What did he think he was trying to do? Steal Helga? Without thinking, Arnold's hand slipped and the blue balloon that had reminded Helga so much of his cap went up into the sky. It floated up and up and up until it was almost out of sight. Arnold looked at Helga and Arnie sadly. Helga felt sorry for him so she patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Arnold. That balloon was just like you...it had its head in the clouds."

Arnold smiled at this statement but kept looking at Arnie and the heart-shaped balloon. Did he have competition for Helga's affections?


	6. Ch 6 ICE CREAM

**CHAPTER 6: ICE CREAM**

 **Again, sorry for the late update.**

Arnold smiled at this statement but kept looking at Arnie and the heart-shaped balloon. Did he have competition for Helga's affections?

Arnie was still staring deeply into Helga's eyes. His half-lidded gaze transfixed on her. Still, Helga and Arnold were staring up into the sky, watching the blue balloon float around in the air. As Helga stared at the pink heart balloon, she was holding she got a great idea. Delicately, she let go of the pink heart-shaped balloon. The thin white string slipped through her hands and into the air.

"It only makes sense if I follow you football head," she said using the classic nickname.

Arnold smiled at her. As if by fate, the pink heart-shaped balloon slowly floated its way up following the blue balloon. Even though losing the blue balloon made him sad for a brief moment, Arnold found his optimism once again. So, the balloon idea didn't go so well, but he and Helga were still sharing a moment. Once again, he began to get lost in her soft blue eyes, her infectious smile, and her-

"Helga," Arnie said with a snort interrupting the moment of romance.

"WHAT!" Helga yelled throwing her arms in the air. _The little weirdo's ruining the whole date!_ She thought.

Arnie responded by pointing across the street from the park to an ice cream vendor. Helga looked as well then back at Arnie.

"Ice cream?" She said a little confused.

"Hey that's a great idea, Arnie," Arnold said trying to humor his cousin. "Only let's go to Slausens. Their ice cream is ten times better!"

The misfit trio began walking down the street. Helga was in the middle with Arnold on one side of her and Arnie on the other. It was then that she noticed the heart-shaped box the country bumpkin was holding. _Strange. It looks like something I would have. After all, my locked is heart-shaped..._ She thought. However, the thoughts ceased because Arnold placed his hand in hers as they walked down the street. Helga sighed, this time accidentally out loud). _Oh...my love...your hand is so warm,_ she thought lovingly.

Arnold was beginning to sweat. Even though he enjoyed holding Helga's hand, it was still nerve-wracking. What if his hands got too sweaty? What would he do then? _Hmmm...she seems to be enjoying it_ , Arnold thought; noticing the look on Helga's face. As the three reached the door to Slausens, Arnie held the door open for the couple.

"Thanks, Arnie," Arnold said; still suspicious of Arnie's motives.

Arnie merely nodded as the three entered the ice cream parlor. The aroma of all sorts of flavors filled the air. Chocolate, Vanilla, Mint, Pecan, Sherbert, and even Strawberry...which Helga made sure to stay away from. Arnold looked at Helga and Arnie.

"I want chocolate," Helga said; her mouth beginning to water.

Arnold's face lit up. Maybe this could be his chance for their date. This was a date...in a way. He could pay for their desserts because that was the polite thing to do.

"You guys find a place to sit. I'm gonna order for us," he said.

 _Great. Now I gotta sit with Snorty_ , Helga thought. _And what's worse is that he likes me! Can't Arnold see that?_

"Chocolate for you. Chocolate for me. What do you want Arnie?" Arnold asked.

Arnie was silent for a moment until he said, "Maple Walnut," he said snorting once more.

Arnold should have known. Arnie did like nuts. And Maple Walnut was a strange yet boring flavor. Not knowing how to respond, Arnold just nodded at his strange cousin and walked up to the counter leaving Helga and Arnie to find a table.

"Okay, Arnie where do you wanna sit," Helga said unenthusiastically.

"Wherever you do my sweet," Arnie responded with monotone.

Helga G. Pataki froze. _My sweet? MY SWEET?! What's wrong with this guy? I mean...I know he's in love with me but god!_ She thought.

"Let's just sit over there."

Arnie followed her to a table for four. He sat next to her and stared at her.

"Boy, I hope Arnold hurries up with that ice cream," she said; her hands under her chin.

 **Author's Note: And now I want ice cream. Also, I've never had Maple Walnut before so I have no idea what it takes like. I mean no offense to anyone that does like it. I just needed a flavor with nuts in it. LOL**

 **If you have any ideas, REVIEW or PM! :)**


	7. Ch 7 I LOVE YOU

**CHAPTER 7: I LOVE YOU**

 **Author's Note: Sorry once again for the late update.**

 **Any ideas for the story? Let me know! :)**

"Boy, I hope Arnold hurries up with that ice cream," she said; her hands under her chin.

Arnold stood in line at the ice cream shop, waiting patiently to order. As he looked across the parlor, he noticed that Arnie and Helga had found a table to sit at. The two looked so different from one another. Helga was resting her chin in her hands while Arnie was staring at her. Arnold looked down at his feet. He felt sorry for Helga. After all, the two were dating now. And he was sure that she wasn't having a great time...all because of Arnie.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said to him waking him from his thoughts.

Arnold looked up and noticed that the person at the counter was motioning to him that he was next in line. However, there was a large gap between him and the front counter simply because he hadn't been paying attention. Quickly, he walked up to order.

"Sorry. I need two chocolate cones and one maple walnut," he said putting in his order. _Of all the things to order at Slausens, Arnie goes with Walnut._ Arnold thought. The word weird was an understatement when it came to Arnie.

With nervous tension, Helga began tapping her fingers on the table. She could feel Arnie's intense stare looking right at her. Oh, how she wished Arnold would hurry up! How long was she supposed to sit here in awkward silence with this quiet phlegmy country bumpkin? She then took a quick glance at Arnie sitting next to her. The strange heart-shaped box was sitting in Arnie's lap. He was still holding onto it. For some reason, the box peaked her interest. After all, Arnie was a mystery. During all this, Arnold had been handed two cones. One of chocolate ice cream, and the other of Maple Walnut. (Helga's and Arnie's.) He then walked over to the table where Arnie and Helga were sitting.

"Here Helga. This is yours," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, Arnold," she replied back to him.

Once she grabbed the cone from his hand, the two felt their hands brushed past each other.

"And this one's yours Arnie," Arnold said handing the strange Maple Walnut cone to his cousin.

"Thanks."

He then looked at the two. The awkward silence was mind-numbing. Finally, Arnold realized that he had to go back to the counter and get his dessert. Politely, he excused himself and went back to the ice cream counter. However, once he did that meant leaving Helga and Arnie alone once more. Helga had wished Arnold had just sat down and stayed. She was still sighing over the hand brush. Arnie licked his ice cream. Then, slowly he turned toward Helga.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

Helga's body froze. Was Arnie actually trying to make conversation with her?

"Talk about what?"

"What happened between us the last time I was here."

 _Oh My God._ Helga thought. _He's talking about-_ Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted with the shocking yet not surprising response from Arnie.

"About how I still love you."

That was it. Those words that Helga had not been wanting to hear all day (from Arnie anyway; if it had come from Arnold's lips that would have been different.) She knew that at one precise moment, Arnie was going to make the first move. And he just did. At the counter, Arnold had just been handed his ice cream. He carefully began walking, with ice cream in hand, back to the table.

"Excuse me," a rude customer said. They bumped into Arnold's shoulder!

The chocolate ice cream scoop fell out of its cone and right onto his shirt. He had never been more embarrassed in his whole life (except maybe the bunny suit, but he didn't like to remember or talk about that incident). Making the chocolate stain worse, he then began wiping the ice cream with his hand. _Did Helga see that?_ Arnold thought. _I can't believe this has happened._ He then looked up an over at Helga. For some reason, Helga's eyes were wide-eyed, and she looked as if her body had shut down completely. Arnie just sat there with the same half-lidded, uninterested stare.

 _What just happened?_ Arnold thought walking over to the two. _Ice cream or no ice cream. What's going on?_


	8. Ch 8 A LIE

**CHAPTER 8: A LIE**

 **Author's Note: Again, another late update.**

For some reason, Helga's eyes were wide-eyed, and she looked as if her body had shut down completely. Arnie just sat there with the same half-lidded, uninterested stare.

 _What just happened?_ Arnold thought walking over to the two. _Ice cream or no ice cream. What's going on?_

Quickly, Arnold walked over to the two sitting at the table. It didn't matter to him that he had chocolate ice cream all over the front of his shirt. It didn't even matter that he wasn't going to be able to eat his frozen dessert. He was far too concerned about Arnie and the look on Helga's face. Once he reached the two, Arnie turned away from Helga. Helga, however, still looked shocked.

"Helga? What's wrong," Arnold asked with concern.

 _Great! What do I tell the football head? That his creepy cousin has the hots for me?_ Helga thought. What was she supposed to tell him? She tried to open her mouth to speak but began stuttering over her words.

"Uh...I-I...He-He...uh," Helga said stammering. It made her even more nervous due to the fact that Arnold was looking at her with a confused look. Finally, she thought of something to say. A lie, of course.

"Arnie was just telling me about uh...the country. Yeah! Life in the country," she said not looking Arnold in the eye.

Then, there was an awkward pause. Helga began sweating. She hoped that Arnold would believe what she had just told him. Arnold, on the other hand, could see that Helga was hiding something. After all, she used to always stammer and make up things around him just to cover up her true feelings. He KNEW Helga was hiding something but decided not to pry. Helga would tell him when she was ready; whenever that would be.

Arnie leaned over and creepily smelled Helga's hair. Her eyes widened. She looked over at Arnold but the stupid football head hadn't even noticed he was too busy enjoying his ice cream and daydreaming. Helga loved how he daydreamed, but could he maybe do that some other time! The more the three sat there, she grew more and more nervous. Arnie was not only ugly to look at, but creepy with a capital C. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they all finished their desserts.

"Hey Helga why don't we go see if Mom and Dad have made any progress on my glider," Arnold said.

"Glider?" She said confused.

"Yeah...for my science project," Arnold replied wondering if homework was the best solution to this supposed date.

"Oh...yeah right...the science project!" She said rubbing her arm nervously. "Look, I'd love to but I gotta get home to-uh...work on my project! Yeah! Haven't even started."

"Oh...okay..." Arnold said looking forlorn.

Helga hated to see him upset but she just had to get away from Arnie. If Arnold knew that Arnie liked her, what kind of trouble would that cause? Not only that, but this supposed date felt extremely awkward. In reality, she already had her science project finished, but she had to think of something.

"But I'll talk to you later okay Arnold?" She said hoping to cheer him up.

"Okay Helga," he replied a little bit more cheerful.

The three misfits then exited the ice cream shop. Before Helga began walking home, Arnold handed her something.

"I wanted you to have it," he said blushing.

Helga looked down at her hand. In it was a coupon for the ice cream shop they had just exited.

"Gee thanks," she said, sighing inside from the touch of his hand.

Arnold smiled brightly up at her (since he was a bit shorter than she was). _A coupon? Really Arnold? How stupid can you be?_ He thought. Helga then began walking down the sidewalk holding the Slausens coupon close to her heart. _A coupon for ice cream? He really does care about me!_ She thought daydreaming. Arnold watched as she made her way down the sidewalk until she was out of his sight. There was just something about the way she daydreamed. He could tell that she was daydreaming due to her silly walk and lovesick smile. All those years ago, he had never really noticed until now. Helga G. Pataki had such a good heart. He just wished he had noticed her a lot more years ago.

"Are we going home," Arnie said interrupting Arnold's daydreams. "Also, you look sick." *SNORT

Arnold's eyes went from lovesick to annoyed. He had actually forgotten that Arnie had been standing next to him the whole time.

"Come on Arnie."


	9. Ch 9 FAMILY

**CHAPTER 9: FAMILY**

 **Note: I want to apologize for the last chapter. I went and looked back at my notes, and I was supposed to have Helga talk to Arnold about Arnie at that moment instead of lying to him. I KNEW that I was missing something. Oh well! Too late to do anything about it now.**

Arnold and Arnie began their walk home to the boarding house. Despite being a little upset about what was supposed to be a date with Helga, Arnold still made attempts at conversation with Arnie. He was his cousin after all, and he was a part of the family. However, Arnie was a boy of few words. This made the conversation dull, slow, and downright boring. Suddenly, Arnold got an idea! His parents had loads of stories that they could share about their adventures. Maybe that would brighten up not only the conversation but this dull day as well.

"How about we go talk to mom and dad. I'm sure they could tell you all about their trips around the world," Arnold said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Sure," Arnie replied.

The two then continued walking in silence. Arnold looked down and noticed Arnie was STILL carrying around that heart-shaped box! What on Earth was in it? Arnold had asked him once before and got a very strange answer. When the country bumpkin had first arrived, he just said, "it contains my nuts. I collect them. It's a hobby." Still, why would they be kept in a heart-shaped box of all places? And what had happened at Slausens? Helga seemed so freaked out; like she wanted to get away and fast. Arnold and Arnie made their way onto the stoop of the boarding house.

"Hey Arnie, are you sure that all you keep in that box is-"

Abruptly, Arnold was interrupted. Before he finished the sentence, he had pulled the door open. Dogs, cats, Abner, a snake, and butterfly came pouring out of the house. Arnold then heard someone say the words, "look out!" At that exact moment, a flying glider flew out the door as well. It was then that Arnold realized that it was his own father that had uttered the cautionary words. Miles came to the front door, holding what looked like a controller in his hand.

"Hey Arnold. Your mom and I got your glider up and running. It flies like a dream," he said.

The glider then made an unintentional turn right into a trashcan.

"Well, it may still have a bug in the controls," Miles said blushing with embarrassment.

"Uh...dad? You and mom were supposed to help me with the project. Not build it yourselves," Arnold replied smiling. They were his parents all right. They took any problem and gave it a solution all their own.

"Well then you can help us rebuild it then," Stella said coming to her husband's aid once again. "Your father can't seem to wire the controller correctly."

Stella snatched the controller out of Miles's hands and handed it to Arnold. Once he grabbed it from his mom, Arnold looked at the two with genuine embarrassment. He then told them that maybe they wouldn't need the technology and to organize a glider that could fly using the force of flight; like a kite. His parents were thrilled at how well their own son was thinking outside the box. As they sat around the kitchen table together working, Arnie still seemed out of place. Arnold took notice of this.

"Hey guys," Arnold said looking at Arnie. "I was just wondering if you could share some of your cool adventures with Arnie."

"Of course we can!" Stella said happily.

"Yeah, we've got a million of them!" Miles responded.

And so, the stories began. Not only the ones that Arnold knew from the journal but new ones as well. Straight from the perspective of the two people that had lived through so many moments together. Arnold even got to tell some of the stories behind finding his parents, the Corazon, San Lorenzo, Helga and-

Arnold stopped talking. Once he had mentioned Helga, he noticed something different about Arnie. He noticed that Arnie seemed to have perked up once he mentioned Helga. Arnie also had a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look that he had given Lila back in the day. Just what in the world was going on.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," Arnold said getting up from the table.

He then walked to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, it was none other than Helga.

"Hey Arnold. Can I talk to you in private?"


	10. Ch 10 BEING HONEST

**CHAPTER 10: BEING HONEST**

 **Note: Long update again. I know...I'm sorry.**

 **Can't believe it's almost been a year since The Jungle Movie was released! Isn't that funny? It took so long to get here, but time still flies fast!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

KNOCK KNOCK

Arnold walked to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, it was none other than Helga.

"Hey, Arnold. Can I talk to you in private?"

The fifth-grader was a bit taken aback. After all, he had just told Helga goodbye after they had goe there separate ways minutes earlier. And now she wanted to talk to him?! In private?! Arnold was nervous. What on Earth could Helga want to talk to him about? Arnie and his parents were still in the kitchen conversing, but Arnold couldn't just turn Helga away. So, he motioned her to come inside with his hand. Once Helga was inside, the two young ones stared at one another awkwardly.

"Oh! Why don't we go someplace quieter?" Arnold said realizing that it was getting a bit loud downstairs.

"Okay," Helga replied with a slight smile.

As Arnold began his ascent up the stairs, he noticed Helga lagging behind him. He could tell that she was nervous due to the fact that she was rubbing her hands together with anxiety. Arnold, himself, was nervous as well. I mean...Helga coming upstairs with him. The two of them? Alone? Together? Arnold had known Helga practically his whole life, but she was still a mystery to him at times. Finally, they reached the top of the stairs. As Arnold came to the first step of stairs leading up to his bedroom he turned around to warn Helga.

"Careful on the stairs here," he said.

"Yeah...okay," Helga replied back in a shy voice; which was very unusual for her.

Arnold took notice of the tone of her voice but decided it would be best to ignore it. One problem and question at a time. Helga stepped inside the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What I have to say is...it's important."

"Sure, Helga you can tell me anything," Arnold said giving her the confidence to speak freely.

Helga exhaled with nervous energy and agitation. Why in the world was she so nervous? Of course, she had to admit that she was a bit distraction due to the fact that was in none other than her beloved's room. _I'm in his bedroom! Me and Arnold! Alone! Okay, keep it together Helga,_ she thought to herself. Then, she cleared her throat.

"Um...first I just want to apologize," she began.

"Apologize? For what," Arnold asked.

"Well...for not being completely honest with you today at Slausens. And for wanting to leave so early."

Arnold shook his head in confusion.

"The science project thing? The truth is, my project has been completed for days now. I just said that so I could leave."

That last statement hit Arnold right in the chest. Was their outing together really that bad? Did Arnold embarrass her somehow? Despite being a little hurt, Arnold didn't think too much of it. Who could blame Helga for wanting to leave because of the third wheel...A.K.A. Arnie. However, Helga noticed the look on Arnold's face. She could tell that he looked forlorn and out of sorts.

"I was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation," she said trying desperately to remedy her previous words.

"What situation?"

Helga walked over to Arnold's red fold out couch and sat down. Arnold followed suit and sat down next to her.

"Well...look...I don't know how to tell you this but-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Arnold looked at Helga as if to say, "hold that thought." He then glanced toward the door.

"Who is it," Arnold said not taking his eyes off of Helga.

"It's Arnie"

Suddenly, Helga's eyes went wide-eyed. This subtle, yet very noticeable reaction made Arnold have a realization. It was Arnie. He was the one that had made things uncomfortable for Helga. Whatever he had said to her or maybe just his strange presence had caused all of this. Now, what was he to do? He could either ask Arnie to come in or...not. Fortunately, he chose the later.

"Hold on Arnie. I'm uh...doing my homework," Arnold said trying to come up with an excuse. "Give me a few minutes."

Arnie responded with a quiet "okay" and his signature snort. Helga and Arnold were quiet for a moment until they were sure they heard Arnie's footsteps descend the attic stairs.

"It's Arnie isn't it?"

Helga looked down.

"Look, Helga, I know he's annoying and weird," Arnold said standing up from the couch. "But he's my cousin and there's really nothing I can do about-"

"He loves me," Helga blurted out interrupting Arnold.

Arnold stopped talking and moving. He then turned around to face Helga.

"What did you just say?"

Helga now had both hands covering her mouth. Should she continue?

"He loves me," she said again with the same nervous tone.

Arnold's head started to spin. First Lila. Now Helga. Was it going to be like this with every girl he liked?


	11. Ch 11 ANGER

**CHAPTER 11** : **ANGER**

"He loves me," she said again with the same nervous tone.

Arnold's head started to spin. He didn't know whether to be upset, sad, or angry. A bit of regret was also thrown in there as well due to the fact that he should have seen this coming. Arnie always took the affections of girls that he had always admired. Arnold could remember how mad he used to get at his country bumpkin cousin for being seen with Lila. The two used to date back in fourth-grade but broke up for some reason. And now...he had finally found yet another beautiful, smart, talented, and pure-hearted girl that he really cared for. And BAM! Here's comes Arnie into the picture.

Arnold didn't know how to respond except with a sarcastic giggle. Maybe Helga was just joking.

"What?" Helga said with a bit of anger. She didn't care for the giggle Arnold gave her in response.

"Maybe you're just imagining things," Arnold said hoping that he was right.

"I don't imagine anything! I know when someone's flirting with me!"

"How do you know for sure?"

Helga gulped. She may get in trouble for what she was about to say.

"He told me. That day after he broke up with Lila. He said the reason for it was because of me," she said.

Arnold was quiet for a moment. Helga had never told him this. _Yet again, another Helga secret_ , he thought.

"Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago? Why do you insist on keeping secrets from me," Arnold said growing irritated.

"Because I thought it didn't matter! It happened a long time ago before you and I were-"

"Before we were what?"

"I don't know! Whatever this is!" Helga said motioning from herself to Arnold.

"And let me guess. You like him too? Just like Lila?"

Now, Helga was getting agitated. She couldn't figure out just where Arnold's frustration was coming from, and now he was comparing her to Lila?! Really?!

"I don't like him football head! Jeez!"

"Well in my experience, can you blame me? Arnie is always getting in the way of things in my life!" Arnold said, his voice growing louder.

"That doesn't mean you have to get angry at me!" Helga said, her voice getting loud as well.

Suddenly, Arnold realized that he was taking his anger for Arnie out on Helga. She hadn't done anything to him today except try to explain the serious and awkward position she was in. How would he like it if he was in love with someone, but that someone's cousin had confessed feelings for him? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he should just give Helga a break. After all, she was probably wanting advice on how to deal with the situation. Letting someone know that you don't like them is a pretty awful place to be in.

"I'm sorry Helga. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but you should just tell him the truth."

"You don't know what that could do to him, Arnold! Don't you remember how it felt when Lila said she didn't like you?" Helga said.

Arnold could remember that day in the park in which his heart had been broken. He had told Lila that he really liked her, but she stated that she only saw them as friends and nothing more. The pain in his heart was so great that every chance he could get, Arnold tried desperately to wipe that memory from his mind. Helga could tell that the recollection of that memory was still painful.

"Now you see why I don't want to say anything. It'll break the freak's heart," Helga said.

"Yeah, but you can't just lead him on," Arnold replied.

Helga sighed. She knew that she had to tell Arnie sooner or later, but she just wasn't sure if she could do it. For some many years, she had feared that Arnold wouldn't love her back. And now, she must tell someone her exact fear, but while on the other end of the relationship. She stood up and walked over to the bedroom door.

"You're right Arnold. I should just get it over with," she said opening the door.

To her and Arnold's surprise, Arnie stood in on the top step behind the door. They had been discussing on how to handle Arnie, and he had just heard every word.


	12. Ch 12 LOVE

**CHAPTER 12** : **LOVE**

"You're right Arnold. I should just get it over with," she said opening the door.

To her and Arnold's surprise, Arnie stood in on the top step behind the door. They had been discussing how to handle Arnie, and he had just heard every word.

Helga stared at the wide-eyed country bumpkin. For the time since she had seen him, Arnie's eyes were actually wide-eyed in shock instead of dull in monotone. There was a long awkward silence. Arnold, himself, stood there in shock...trying to think of what to say. Suddenly, Helga watched as Arnie's eyes filled with tears! Actual tears! They began filling with water. Swiftly, Arnie shoved the heart-shaped box he had been holding into Helga's hands. Then, he took off and darted down the stairs.

"Arnie wait!" Helga called out after him. But, the little guy showed no signs of listening to her. Looking for help, she turned around to face Arnold once again.

The two shared a sad look at one another. He had heard the things he had been saying about him, and so of them weren't so nice. Arnie had just heard that Helga had no feelings for him whatsoever. And Arnold knew from experience that that had to hurt. Helga looked down at the box in her hand. Carefully, she lifted the top off...

Inside were an assortment of nuts. _Arnie was right. He told me the day he arrived that it contained nuts. All this time, I thought he was joking. But I guess that's Arnie for you,_ Arnold thought. Arnie was the type of guy to collect an array of various items. He called it a "hobby." Helga then dug around and took out a rose from the box. It was a beautiful fresh rose that encircled its petals perfectly around the stem. She took a quick sniff of it...and it smelled even better than it looked. Now, they both felt even more terrible.

"You should go talk to him Helga," Arnold said with encouragement.

"Why don't you do it football head? You're so much better at comforting people than me?" She said trying to find an excuse out of the situation.

"Helga," Arnold said putting emphasis on her name.

"Oh fine! I hate it when you're right!" She replied heading out the door.

So, down the stairs she went, looking around the boarding house for even a trace of Arnie. She called out his name several times until she ran into Grandpa Phil. After listening to Arnie's grandpa drone on and on about a similar situation that he had been in when he was a "lad," Phil finally told Helga that Arnie had headed for the rooftop. _Figures. He has his head in the clouds just like another guy I know,_ she thought. Once she reached the rooftop and opened the door, she saw Arnie. He was standing very still and day-dreamingly looking at the sunset. Helga began to get very nervous. What the Helen-Of-Troy was she supposed to say to the little freak?

"How's it going," Helga said rubbing her arm nervously.

No response.

"Look Arnie...I'm sorry."

No response.

"Didn't you hear me?" She said getting angry. "I said I was-" She then stopped herself and exhaled. _Me yelling at him is not what he needs right now_ ," she thought.

"Arnie..." She said in true remorse.

The tone in her voice actually got Arnie to face her.

"I know you love me, but the truth is-"

"You love someone else," Arnie interrupted finishing the sentence for her.

"That's not the point. The point is...you are a special and unique person. You deserve someone that is as special and unique as you. Everyone does."

Arnie wiped his eyes.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah...and I believe unique people gotta stick together. So...I don't like you right. But that doesn't mean you should give up what you truly deserve."

"What do I deserve?"

"Love. Arnie. You deserve love...just like everybody else," Arnold said coming to the two of them. He had actually been listening to the two for a while and had climbed out of his skylight window from his bedroom.

Helga and Arnold then simultaneously wrapped Arnie in a group hug.

"I know this feeling will hurt you for a while, but trust me...you'll find that someone," Arnold said.

"I know. I just hope that one day I will have a strong bond with someone just like you two," Arnie said.

"I believe you will," Arnold said to him with encouragement.

Suddenly, an air glider flew over their heads. From a closer glance, Arnold could tell that it was the same one his parents had been working on all day. The three of them walked over to the edge of the roof and looked downward. Miles and Stella were in front of the boarding house; Stella had the controller in her hand.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Stella called looking upward.

"Yeah...come down here and help us fly this baby!" Miles said with excitement.

The three young ones looked at one another and began their walk back to the rooftop door.

"Hey Helga," Arnie said stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Helga smiled at him with a truthful "you're welcome" glow.

They then made their way to the front of the boarding house to join in on the fun with his parents.

 **END**

 **WHOO! A MILLION THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED, LIKED, AND REVIEWED THIS STORY!**

 **A special thank you to my reviewers:**

 **starfiction123 (the one who requested this story!) :)**

 **Call Me Nettie**

 **The J.A.M. aka Numbuh i**

 **Kryten**

 **Em Pataki**

 **JennaMuggs**

 **I got a new fanfic request to work on for EnvytheSkunk! :)**


End file.
